Always Ours
by gafreak
Summary: Sequel to my other story, "Something There." Teddy and Addison decide to have another baby, but things don't end up quite how they planned.
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks before Kynlee's first birthday, Teddy was playing in the living room with her while Addison was getting ready for work. Addison smiled as she heard her daughter laughing and her wife encouraging her to keep doing it. Before she knew it, she was being called into the living room, "Addison, hurry up. Get out here now!"

"Is she okay? Did she get hurt?" Addison yelled as she ran into the room, only to find Kynlee standing by herself, in the middle of the room with nothing to hold onto. Seeing that she was just fine, she asked, "What's going on?"

"She just took her first steps. She was holding onto the couch and I was sitting here. She turned around and started to come towards me," Teddy explained. "Sit down, try to get her to come to you."

Addison squatted on the floor on held out her arms, encouraging her daughter to come to her. Kynlee decided that it was a good time to sit and ignore the fact that her mommy was calling her. This prompted Addison to pick her up and carry her back into the bedroom, where she set her on the floor and continued to get ready for work. Addison was now determined to see her daughter walk before she left for the day.

* * *

><p>The day went fairly quickly at the hospital. Addison didn't have any major surgeries, just a c-section. The rest of the day was spent catching up on the latest hospital gossip and confirming with Callie and Arizona that they were still game for having a combined birthday party for Sofia and Kynlee since the girls' birthdays are only five days apart. Before she knew it, she was changing out of her scrubs and heading to her car. She was so glad that the house Teddy had bought over two years ago was only a ten-minute drive from the hospital and there usually wasn't much traffic.<p>

She parked her car in the garage and let herself in the house, taking off her shoes before heading to Kynlee's room. Since Teddy wasn't in the living room with her, she figured Teddy was getting their daughter ready for bed. Kynlee had been mostly sleeping through the night for a few months now and had been sleeping in her room instead of Teddy and Addison's for about a month.

Teddy was standing next to the changing table, getting Kynlee into a yellow sleeper. "I think mommy's home, baby girl. Let's finish getting you in your jammies so you can show her how well you're walking."

Addison entered the room after lingering at the doorway for a second to listen to Teddy's conversation. She wrapped her arms around Teddy and kissed her cheek before picking Kynlee up. "Were you a good girl for momma today? Are you gonna be a stinker still or are you going to walk for me before you go to bed?"

Kynlee eventually took a few steps for Addison, which made her day. "My baby's growing up. How did you get so big? You're not supposed to grow up cuz that means I'm getting older."

* * *

><p>The two women quickly put the little girl to bed before heading into the kitchen to find something to eat since neither of them had eaten dinner yet. They ended up with frozen pizza. It was something Addison never thought would become a staple in their house, but it was a favorite of Teddy's and she got Addison hooked on it.<p>

While they waited for their pizza to cook, Addison cleaned up the kitchen and Teddy picked up Kynlee's toys that were scattered on the floor as Addison told her about the going ons at the hospital. Their dinner didn't take long to cook and it was consumed even faster.

"I took Kyn to the park today. We should really put a swing set in the back yard. She loves it so much. I can't believe how big she's getting, makes me miss her as a baby," Teddy said as she settled into the couch with her wife.

"I was thinking about that when I saw Sofia and Zola today. All the babies are growing up so fast. Isn't there a way we can make them stay little forever?"

Chuckling, Teddy replied, "Not that I've heard of. I do know of a way to keep a baby in the house for longer, though."

"How's that? Stopping time?"

"I was thinking we should have another baby. I never really wanted to be pregnant or have kids, but since I met you and Kynlee was born, all I can think about is how much I want to have a house full of kids. I remember being a kid and saying I wanted tons of kids when I grew up."

It took Addison a minute to get her head around what her wife had just asked her, considering she had been blindsided by the request. They had never talked about having more kids or any of the details that went with a lesbian couple having a baby. "Seriously, you want to have more kids? I wasn't sure how you felt about that. I mean, I know you love Kynlee, but I didn't know that you wanted a whole bunch of kids," Addison said, still processing everything.

"O, god. You don't want more kids. I knew I shouldn't have sprung this on you like this," Teddy replied, starting to freak out.

"I want more kids, sweetie. I just didn't think you did. I really want to talk about this more, but I'm exhausted. How about tomorrow over dinner? Alex hasn't watched Kynlee in a while, I'm sure he'll love to watch her for us," suggested Addison as she pulled her wife onto the couch with her and began to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Teddy wanted to do nothing more than make love with her wife that night following their conversations, but Addison wanted to keep talking. Teddy's offer was tempting, but Addison still won the debate as to what they were going to do that night.<p>

"How is this going to work? We established the fact that we both want more kids, but that was all we decided. If I hadn't gotten pregnant with Kynlee when I did, I was determined to keep trying until I did. Jake was the one who said it wouldn't be healthy for me to continue with IVF, especially after I collapsed from the extra fluid. How long are we going to try for before giving up?"

Pondering the questions that had just been posed, Teddy finally answered, "I think two sounds like a good number of tries for each of us. We can do like Callie and Arizona and switch off who is going through it. If we don't have any luck aft four tries, we can look into adoption or something."

Adjusting herself on the couch and wrapping her arms around Teddy, Addison suggested, "Do we even have to do the IVF? What if we just look into adoption right away?"

"I don't have a problem with adoption, but I really want us to try to at least talk to someone about going through with the IVF," she said as she turned to see Addison's face.

Their conversation continued for a few more hours before they realized that they would only be getting a few hours of sleep before needing to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have the story completely written, but as you know, it was Black Friday a few days ago & I work in retail, so I haven't had much extra time for anything besides work and sleep. I should be able to update just about every day now.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was a rather hurried one in the Altman-Montgomery house due to the fact that neither Addison or Teddy had remembered to set an alarm. It was Kynlee who woke them up when she decided she had slept long enough and began to cry. Addison rolled over to check what time it was and was instantly wide awake when she saw it was already 6:15; they had to be at the hospital in forty-five minutes.<p>

Teddy began to get herself ready for the day while Addison changed Kynlee and started to put together a diaper bag for her day at daycare. Teddy ran into the nursery to take over getting Kynlee ready so Addison could get dressed. They had the routine down for getting ready in the morning. Almost every day were they able to get out of the house with enough time to get Kynlee to the hospital daycare before they started their shifts at 7am.

* * *

><p>Teddy had a pediatric cardio patient, so that gave her the chance to talk to Alex during morning rounds. "Do you have plans for tonight?" she asked after leaving the patient's room.<p>

"Are a couple of beers and take out considered plans? I'm free tonight. Need me to watch Kyn?" joked Alex, knowing what Teddy was about to ask.

"Yeah, Addie & I have some stuff we need to talk about tonight and it would be much easier if you could watch her for a few hours. We have beer and a freezer full of food. Just don't go crazy with the beer since you're watching our kid and you're gonna have to drive home."

Sighing, Alex replied, "I guess I can handle you limiting my beer for the night; I mean, I get to hang out with the best 11 month old I know. I have to stop at home to grab something after I get off, so I'll probably be there around seven."

* * *

><p>Twelve hours later, Alex was pulling into the driveway at Teddy and Addison's house. Since they were expecting him, he let himself in, like he did all the other times he watched his goddaughter.<p>

"We already gave her a bath, Alex. She should just need a new diaper before you put her down. There are bottles in the fridge for her. She took her first steps yesterday morning; she's still super unsteady, so be sure to keep close if she's trying to walk. She slept in the car on the way home, so she might not go to bed that easily. You have our numbers if you need anything. Thanks again," Addison explained everything Alex already knew.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Teddy and Addison to get to their favorite restaurant in Seattle: a little Italian place right on the water. They were quickly seated, considering it was almost 8pm in the middle of the week, the restaurant wasn't very busy. The waiter came and took their order before they began to discuss the real reason for their night out.<p>

"With everything that's gone on in the past year and a half, I can't believe we never discussed kids. We always talked about Kynlee and how it was going to work with her. I mean, I just showed up at your door, pregnant and you accepted it without question," said Addison as she took a drink of water.

"I was definitely hesitant with what I was going to be to Kynlee before she was born. The night I proposed, I kinda freaked out about everything to Arizona. She told me about her freak-outs about Sofia and about how she was adopting her. It was Arizona who gave me the idea to adopt Kynlee so nothing can take her away from me," Teddy explained.

"How is this going to work with us having another baby? I mean, which of is going to be the one to go through all the fertility stuff? Are we even going to try to have a baby or are we going to adopt? It was a lot easier with Kyn since I made the decision to have a baby before I even knew you; I just got lucky to find someone who wanted her as much as I did."

By that time, their meals had arrived and they both spent a few minutes eating without saying anything, knowing what the other was thinking about.

"It doesn't matter to me how we do it, I just know we have enough love for more kids and I'm sure Kynlee would love having a little brother or sister. I want to do this while she's still young just so she doesn't see how stressed out this might make us. My brothers and I were all only a year and a half between each of us, I liked being close in age to them. I want Kynlee to be close to the new baby and not really remember being the only child so she doesn't resent him or her," Teddy shared.

"Well, I still have two frozen embryos in LA, we can try to use those first before we do the egg retrieval and everything that goes with it. I say we both get checked out by a fertility doctor and whoever they say would have the better shot at getting pregnant is the one who does it. Kynlee is great, but I was high risk with my age and everything, we got lucky that nothing went wrong with her. I don't want anything to go wrong with this; I mean, neither one of us are exactly young."

The conversation was far from over when they finished their meals and it continued throughout their drive home and was sure to continue long into the night as well.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, they weren't surprised to find Alex asleep on the couch with Kynlee laying on his chest. She loved laying like that with her uncle while he watched whatever sports game happened to be on. Quietly, Teddy picked up Kynlee, who snuggled into her as she walked towards the nursery. Addison nudged Alex's shoulder to wake him up.<p>

"We're home," she said as he rolled over, sensing the sleeping infant was no longer laying on him. Alex slowly woke up, trying to figure out where Kynlee was. "Teddy is putting her to bed. Thanks again for watching her. I'm guessing there were no problems since you didn't call us."

"She was fine. We played a little, we watched the basketball game, we fell asleep. Nothing out of the ordinary. You two get everything worked out? I could tell something was going on between you at work today," Alex noted.

"Everything is fine. We needed to talk about some things and we talked about them. We'll se you at work tomorrow?" asked Addison.

"I'm off tomorrow. Just remember what I told you, I'm taking your side if Blondie ever does anything to you or Kynlee," Alex always had a way of thinking things were really wrong whenever they needed a night out.

"Thanks, Alex, but everything is more than perfect between us. Now go home and enjoy your day off tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

A week after their dinner, Teddy and Addison were sitting in the waiting room of the fertility specialist they had chosen to work with. Back to back appointments were able to be scheduled, so they would only have to make one visit to get their preliminary exams completed. After much discussion over the course of that week, the women still hadn't decided who would be the one to try to get pregnant if the doctor said they were both healthy and able to have a child. The only thing they had decided on was that they were going to attempt using Addison's frozen embryos before harvesting any and picking a sperm donor.

Addison's appointment was first. After doing an ultrasound to examine her uterus, it was determined, that as long as her blood work came back clear, she shouldn't have any problems carrying another child. Teddy didn't get quite the same news. Although everything was healthy, she had a cyst that could affect her ability to get pregnant and carry a child to term.

Their drive to Callie and Arizona's apartment was rather quiet, with both of them thinking about the appointment. They were going to Callie and Arizona's because they were watching Kynlee for them. They knew they wouldn't say anything about them doing this, after all, Teddy and Addison had kept it quiet when Callie and Arizona were going through it. Callie was now five months pregnant with their second child. They both went through all the fertility stuff, alternating who was the one to be implanted, Callie was the one who was finally able to get pregnant on their third attempt.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go at the doctor?" Callie asked as she let them into the apartment.<p>

"Addie's the one who will be doing it. I have a cyst that the doctor thinks will keep me from carrying a baby to term," Teddy explained. "She's calling the bank in LA that has her frozen embryos to get them sent to one here so we have them when we're ready to be implanted. If those don't take, we're going to pick a sperm donor and use my eggs."

At that point, Addison entered the living room, holding Kynlee's hands as she took some still rather unsteady steps. Kynlee smiled as soon as she saw her momma, forgetting how much she was concentrating on walking. Sofia was following behind them and crawled up on the couch next to Callie.

"She was really good today, but she always is when she's here. I think Sofia might be getting a cold, so don't be surprised is Kynlee has it soon," Callie explained as she stroked her daughter's black curls. "She probably got it from one of the kids at daycare."

Teddy began to get Kynlee's coat on her as Addison double-checked the diaper bag. "Eh, a cold is nothing we can't handle," said Teddy, not too worried about it. After spending a year in daycare at the hospital, they had seen their share of colds and no longer got too worried about them.

* * *

><p>On the way home, they decided to stop at the park. It was starting to get cold, so they wanted Kynlee to be able to play outside as much as she could before it got too cold for her. Addison set Kynlee in one of the infant swings while Teddy took a seat on the regular swing next to her. While they were swinging, they talked about starting the process to have another child.<p>

"If you want to make dinner, I can call Jake about getting my embryos transferred to a bank up here. I don't want to start the shots or anything until after her birthday. I felt like I was hit by a PMS truck the last time. I don't want to be like that for her birthday," shared Addison.

"I can't wait to start this process, but there is something I want to do before you're implanted," Teddy said, somewhat hesitantly.

"You know, we can still do that after I get pregnant," winked Addison.

"Not that. In fact, I love what all the extra hormones do to you when it comes to that. I want us to take a family vacation. Just a few days, just the three of us. We haven't gone anywhere since we got your stuff in LA and that was over a year ago. Is Amelia still living in your house in LA? Do you think we could stay with her and maybe go to Disneyland? I know Kyn won't remember the trip, but there's something special about taking someone to Disneyland for their first time."

"She's still living there. I mean, she's paying rent every month, so we can't just show up, but I'm sure she'll let us stay for a few days. I can call her tonight after I talk to Jake. Do you know that I never went to Disneyland when I was living in LA? I've been there before, just not in the three years I lived there," Addison explained.

* * *

><p>Teddy made their favorite chicken stir-fry for dinner that night while Addison made the phone calls they talked about that afternoon and Kynlee played on the kitchen floor. From where she was, Teddy could hear Addison's side of the conversations.<p>

"Hi, Jake. It's Addison… I'm fine. Yep, she's doing great. Her first birthday is in a week and a half…. I'm hoping you can help me with something… Teddy and I decided to try to have another baby… I still have the two frozen embryos and we want to use those…. We were hoping you would be able to have them transferred to a bank up here so we have them when we need them…. I understand…. I'll have to talk to her about that… I'll let you know what we decide in the next few days…. Thanks for your help."

Walking into the kitchen, Addison explained her conversation with Jake. "He said it can be tricky to transfer embryos, especially ones that have been frozen for a while, like mine have been. He said that it might be easier if we do all the treatments here, then go there for me to be implanted. We'd have to schedule our trip to be at the same time as when I'd be ready to be implanted. I told him we'd have to talk about it and I'd let him know what we decide."

"I don't mind doing everything so we can use my eggs. I'm here, they're here. It's really not a big deal for me to do it. I don't care whose child this is, but I know you want him or her to be Kynlee's full sibling," Teddy said as she plated their dinner.

"I just want our trip to focus on us being a family, not on fertility stuff. I'd be okay with giving up those embryos and starting completely over. I still want us to take the trip before starting it. No hormone shots or anything like that on vacation. I'll call Amelia after we eat. You should call Owen about us getting a week off. How about we try for the week after her birthday? Her birthday is next Saturday. We could try to leave the next day," suggested Addison as she put Kynlee in her high chair and put her food in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

The double party for Kynlee's first birthday and Sofia's second went off without any problems. It was in one of the conference rooms at the hospital since most of their 'family' was working the day of the party. Having it at the hospital gave everyone the opportunity to stop by when they had a chance between patients. The party was over by early afternoon, which allowed Teddy and Addison to have more than enough time to pack for their trip to California. Most of their stuff was already packed, but they wanted to get it in the car so they wouldn't have to deal with it the next day.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy for suggesting this, but since we're already packed, what do you say we leave tonight? It's only 4 o'clock, we can easily get at least a few hours of driving in. It would mean shorter days in the car the next few days. Kynlee's just fell asleep, so we've got at least an hour before she wakes up and she sleeps so well in the car," Teddy suggested.

"You're right, I do think you're crazy. We can't get to the house until Monday night at the earliest. Amelia's been letting a girl she met in rehab stay with her and they're not expecting us until then," explained Addison. "We could try to get to Portland tonight. That's only three hours. It would be a good time to stop for the night and then we can still get up early tomorrow to keep driving."

"I'll call to let Arizona and Callie know that we're leaving tonight so they don't get worried if they stop by for some reason; you get Kynlee in the car. Let's go to Disneyland!" exclaimed Teddy as she picked up her cell phone and the last few bags they had been waiting to put in the car.

* * *

><p>Roughly twelve hours before they originally planned to, they were in the car and on their way to California. Teddy couldn't help but ask Addison about the friend that was staying with Amelia.<p>

"I've accepted that Amelia's a recovering addict, but now you're letting her have her addict friends stay with her in your house?"

"Haley is also a recovering addict. She was eighteen when she met Amelia and her parents kicked her out after she got clean when she told them she was pregnant. Amelia said she's been clean for over a year, and that she's been working at the practice, cleaning up and answering the phone, doing little things. I haven't met her, but I doubt everyone would let her work at the practice if she were trouble. It will be fine, trust me," Addison said as she reached over from the driver's seat and squeezed Teddy's knee.

* * *

><p>The family arrived in Los Angeles early Monday afternoon, only a few hours before they planned to. They parked in the driveway of the beach house and lifted Kynlee out of her car seat. Since they had some time to kill before Amelia and Haley got home, they were going to play with their daughter on the beach and let her play in the ocean for the first time, but still not going too far from the patio of the beach house so they could hear when their hosts returned home.<p>

Amelia recognized the car with Washington plates in the driveway when she got home from work that evening. "Addison still has a key, she probably let them in," she told Haley, who had climbed out of the passenger seat.

"I'm kinda nervous about meeting them. I don't know why, but I am."

"You'll be fine. They're both really accepting of everyone. Addison was the one who really encouraged me to go to rehab and get clean. She might have divorced my brother, but she's still my sister. Let's go find them."

Walking through the house, Amelia and Haley saw no signs that Addison, Teddy, and Kynlee had been in the house. Haley stepped onto the patio when she saw the people she recognized from photos Amelia had shown her playing on the beach. "Ames, they're on the beach," she called into the house.

Amelia saw them digging in the sand and yelled to them, "Are you guys gonna play in the sand all day or are you coming in?"

Teddy picked Kynlee up as Addison jogged toward the house. Everyone was introduced to each other before they decided that they would just order pizza for dinner.

* * *

><p>Addison, being the curious OB that she is, couldn't help but ask Haley about her pregnancy. "How far along are you? Is the father involved at all? How are you feeling?" the questions just kept coming.<p>

"I'm six months. I told the father, but he said he wants nothing to do with the baby. I'm just tired, but I'm taking college classes in the morning and working at the practice in the afternoon, then I'm up studying most of the night. Amelia really helped me turn my life around. Hearing her story about getting clean and becoming a doctor has really helped me. I'm going to school to become a nurse. I really like helping people," she explained, taking another slice of pepperoni from the box in the middle of the table.

"That's awesome. Do you have any kind of support system for after you have the baby? I thought I was going to be able to handle it on my own, but I was so glad I met Teddy and she happily accepted Kynlee."

"I'm giving the baby up for adoption. I want to find a family that's okay with an open adoption; I want to hear how he's doing and see him grow up. I've met a few couples, but they just weren't right for my baby. As soon as they hear that I've only been clean a year, they think that means the baby's gonna be born all strung out, even though I was clean for six months before I got pregnant."

At this point, Teddy was giving Addison a look that she hoped Amelia and Haley weren't picking up on. Haley must have noticed something was going on because she excused herself, saying she should really study because she had a test the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

After Haley left the table, the three women moved to the living room to continue to catch up. Amelia had noticed the looks they were exchanging while Haley was talking about giving her baby up and couldn't help but ask, "So, are you two gonna have another kid? I'm sure Kynlee would love a little brother or sister."

"We're going to be starting IVF when we get back next week. If you talk to Derek, please don't say anything. We've only told a few people in Seattle; we don't want everyone to constantly be asking us about it, especially if it doesn't work out," Addison said.

"Did you even consider adoption?" she asked, trying to get info for Haley, knowing the luck she had been having with finding a family to adopt her son.

"If the IVF doesn't work, then we'll look into adoption. I guess it doesn't matter how we have a baby, but I really want to be there for the whole thing this time. I feel like I missed something when she was pregnant with Kynlee because I didn't really get involved until a few months in."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Teddy, Addison, and Kynlee left the house rather early, but Teddy was insisting that they had to get to Disneyland when it opened and they would stay as long as possible. They had planned to go for two days, but they wanted to do as much as possible.<p>

Haley arrived at the practice and immediately went to Amelia's office. "I need to talk to you about my baby," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you feeling okay? I'm not really the best person to talk to about the baby," said Amelia, somewhat concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing like that. During dinner last night, after I said I was looking for a family to adopt him, Teddy started making a weird face at Addison. Did I say something that offended her? I've pissed off a lot of people in my life. I'm just not sure what I said or did that she didn't like."

"I talked to them more after you left to study. They told me that when they get back to Seattle, they're going to start trying to have another baby. They had only thought of adoption as a back-up in case they weren't able to, but this really isn't my info to share," explained Amelia, not sure that she should even be sharing this information.

"Do you think they want to adopt my baby? I just met them, but they seem nice and I can tell they love Kynlee and they still love you after everything you've been through. Surely they would accept me and my baby," Haley replied optimistically.

"Don't get your hoped up about anything, kiddo. They'd have to talk to each other about it, then you, and the adoption agency. It's not as easy as it seems if they are considering anything. I just know that they're all set to start fertility treatments in a week, when they get back to Seattle."

* * *

><p>The day at Disneyland exhausted Kynlee. There was so much going on, she didn't take a nap simply because she didn't want to miss anything. By the time they arrived back at the house, Haley was locked in her room, presumably studying, and Amelia was laying on the lounge chair on the patio. Teddy put Kynlee to bed in their room in the pack and play they had brought with them and Addison joined Amelia on the patio to tell her about their day. As soon as Teddy joined them outside, Amelia excused herself, saying that she had an early surgery the next day and should get to bed.<p>

"Today was so much fun. Thank you for suggesting we do this. You seemed kinda distracted most of the day. What's going on?" Addison asked

"I just kept thinking about what Haley said during dinner last night about no one wanting to adopt her baby because she used to be a drug addict. I know I wasn't sure about her staying with Amelia when you told me, but since I met her, I really regret that," explained Teddy.

"I was thinking about her today too. I know we talked about adopting, but decided that we would only look into it if I didn't get pregnant after two rounds of IVF. What do you say if we skip the IVF and talk to her about adopting her baby?"

By this point, Haley had come downstairs for a snack and was listening in on their conversation. They were too into their discussion to hear her push the patio door open.

"That would be alright with me. We were planning to hang out tomorrow and do nothing. Do you think we should ask her to join us so we can talk about it?"

Haley couldn't hold back any longer and finally said something, startling both women who didn't know how much of their conversation she had overheard. "I want you guys to adopt him. I can tell you really love Kynlee and you've just met me, but you've been able to see past the fact that I was an addict. I think you would be great moms to my son."

"Come, sit," Addison invited her over, patting the chair as she moved to sit on the same one as Teddy. "This was the first time we really talked about adoption. It's a long application process and there are no guarantees that we'll pass the agency's requirements. I think we have to talk about it some more, but I think we'll go talk to the agency tomorrow," Addison said as she looked at Teddy, who nodded in agreement. "We won't know anything until then, so please don't get your hopes up in case something happens and this doesn't work out."

"I can handle that. I'll leave the name and address of the agency as well as my case worker on the counter for you in the morning. Let them know that they can call me if they have any questions about any of this. I really want this to work out," Haley said excitedly as she headed back inside to go back to her studying.

"Are we really doing this? If it all works out, we could have a son in three months. Everything is happening so fast," said Teddy, somewhat in shock.

"If it doesn't work out with the agency, we can always look into hiring a private adoption attorney. We'll pass any background check they throw at us and we have tons of people who will provide good references for us. How about we go to bed and try to relax? I'm sure tomorrow's going to be a stressful day for both of us, especially since we don't have a sitter and will have to bring Kyn with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Addison and Teddy were up early the next morning to get ready for their meeting at the adoption agency. They had hardly expected to spend their vacation talking to social workers about adopting a baby, but they were willing to do just about anything for their family.

Most of the morning and part of the afternoon was spent at the agency, filling out application papers, background check forms, and waiting for Haley to arrive after she finished her classes for the morning. Haley needed to be there to give her consent that she wanted Teddy and Addison to adopt her son since it was going to be an open adoption.

"I understand that Addison is your roommate's sister," the social worker asked when she arrived and joined everyone in a conference room.

"She's actually her ex-sister-in-law, but they still consider each other sisters. Amelia told me about Addison and Teddy when we met almost two years ago. We just met a few nights ago when they decided to go to the beach for a vacation and are staying with us," explained Haley.

"I've already heard Addison and Teddy's point of view for how the subject of them adopting your son came up, but I'm interested in hearing yours."

"Addison was asking me about my pregnancy during dinner two nights ago. I told them about how every couple I've talked to decided against it once they found out about my past. I talked to Amelia about whether or not she thought they would consider adopting him yesterday and I overheard them talking about it last night. I gave them all the info and now we're here."

After jotting down some notes in the file in front of him, the social worker said, "It will be a few weeks until the background checks clear and I'll talk to an agency in Seattle to have them do the home study for us. The sooner we can get that set up, the faster everything will be processed. I will call you as soon as I hear whether or not your adoption had been approved."

* * *

><p>Teddy and Addison decided not to tell anyone in Seattle about the adoption until after everything was all set. They had three months before the baby was due, which meant they had three months to get everything ready for their new son. They still had an extra bedroom, which was going to become the new baby's nursery, even though he would be sleeping in their bedroom for the first several months, just like Kynlee had.<p>

"Do you realize that they're only going to be fifteen months apart? We're going to have two babies in diapers, demanding our attention all the time. Are we crazy to be doing this?" Teddy asked at one point during their drive to Seattle. Most of the drive was filled with conversation about the new addition to their family.

"Yes, we're absolutely crazy, but we wouldn't be doing this if we didn't know it was right for us. There was some reason we decided to take Kynlee to Disneyland and stay with Amelia. We could have just as easily stayed at a hotel and never told anyone we were even there. There's a reason why Haley has been staying with Amelia. This is supposed to be our baby," said Addison as she smiled at her wife.

* * *

><p>Approximately a month after they returned from Los Angeles and three weeks after their home study was completed, Teddy and Addison were trying to focus on their work and spending time with their daughter. Like many of the other couples in the hospital, if one of them was in surgery and the other was free, they would be watching from the gallery.<p>

In the middle of surgery, Addison's phone began to ring. She knew it wasn't Teddy or the daycare, so she told the nurse to let it go to voicemail. A message was left and Teddy's phone went off a few minutes later in the gallery. Addison noticed that Teddy was no longer watching her surgery and assumed she had been called for a consult. A few minutes later she looked up to find that Teddy had returned and was now standing by the window, smiling at Addison.

As soon as Addison finished the surgery, Teddy met her in the scrub room. "Did you check your phone?" Teddy asked.

"I haven't had a chance to yet, but it did ring about an hour ago. What's going on? Is Kynlee alright? I saw you leave the gallery earlier."

"It was the agency. Our home visit was approved and our background checks cleared. We're all set to adopt him. Haley texted me, as well. She's super excited that everything is good to go. In just two months, we'll have a son," Teddy said in a hushed voice, no one in Seattle knew they were trying to adopt and she didn't want the hospital to hear the news via gossip.


	7. Chapter 7

Addison and Teddy decided they want to get everything ready for their son as much as possible before anyone at the hospital found out. This meant that when they had their friends watch Kynlee, they couldn't do it at their house. They didn't want to risk anyone seeing any new baby stuff in their house, even if it was all in the extra bedroom that usually had the door closed.

"Can you watch Kynlee for a little while tonight? Addison and I need to go shopping and you know it's easier without a one-year-old in tow," Teddy asked Arizona.

"Sure. Sofia's with Mark tonight and Callie is on-call, so I'm on my own tonight. I can come over right after I get off," explained Arizona as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Out house is kind of a wreck right now. Would it be okay if Addison brought her to your place after work? Normally we wouldn't care about you seeing it messy, but Addison's on one of her perfection kicks where everything has to look perfect for anyone to see."

Chuckling, Arizona couldn't help but say, "She's nesting. It's the hormones from the IVF; she's getting ready for the baby, even though she isn't pregnant yet. How's the IVF going anyway?"

"It's going. We have another doctor's appointment next week," Teddy said, trying to not let on that they were no longer pursuing IVF.

* * *

><p>Addison had been off that day, so she was at home, working on packing up the extra bedroom the best she could since she was alone and had Kynlee to watch out for. A lot of the smaller things were taken care of by the time she needed to drop Kynlee off to Arizona and pick Teddy up at the hospital. Both women had off the next day and they were going to work on moving the bigger pieces of furniture then. It was really only the bed and side tables they had to move, since they were planning to use the dresser that was already in the room. The room was already a medium blue color, so they weren't going to repaint it, giving them one less thing to do in the short time they had before their son arrived.<p>

Addison walked into the hospital twenty or so minutes before Teddy was scheduled to get off and found her finishing some charts at the third floor nurses station. As soon as she saw her momma, she squirmed her way out of Addison's arms and took off. She was much steadier on her feet, but her mothers were still very protective of her walking by herself. Teddy turned in the swivel chair and caught her right as she tripped.

"Hi, baby girl. Did you have a good day?"

After listening to her babble about something, Addison answered for her, "We had a really good day. We played, we ate, we slept, we cleaned. It was a perfect day at home. You almost ready? I'm gonna find Arizona to drop this one off."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, their daughter was with one of her favorite babysitter and they were on their way to the mall to check out the baby furniture. They had Teddy's truck, so they would buy it right away and hopefully get it put together the next day.<p>

Much like when they went shopping while Addison was pregnant with Kynlee, Addison wanted to buy every cute baby thing they saw. Teddy tried to limit her to only buying the furniture they had discussed, but they ended up leaving the mall with two large bags of new baby clothes, bedding, and other baby items. Since none of their friends had boys, they wouldn't be able to rely on hand-me-downs from Zola and Sofia like they had, and still do, with Kynlee. They found a crib in a dark wood that they liked, as well as a changing table and new rocking chair. Even though they had a changing table and rocking chair in Kynlee's room, they wanted one in their son's room so they wouldn't wake Kynlee up in the middle of the night when they needed to use them.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to Arizona's apartment, Kynlee was fast asleep in Sofia's crib, which was soon going to become their new baby's crib. "She was great, as usual. Did you guys find everything you were looking for?"<p>

"Yeah, and then some. You know how it goes shopping with her," Teddy said, referencing her wife.

"I know you're both off tomorrow. Would you mind watching Sofia? Callie's on call tonight so she's just going to want to sleep most of the day; Mark and I are both working. With Callie being pregnant, I want her to be able to relax and not worry about keeping up with a two-year-old. Plus, it's been awhile since Sofia and Kynlee have been together outside of daycare. I could take Sofia to daycare tomorrow, but that would be day number nine for her and that's not fair," asked Arizona as she gathered the toys Kynlee had brought with her and put them in the diaper bag.

"Yeah, just bring her over. I should have the house cleaned up by then," Addison said, giving Teddy a look that said they had a lot of work to do by morning.

* * *

><p>Once Kynlee fell asleep, it took quite a bit to wake her up again, so they weren't worried about her waking up with them moving the bed into the basement. The only nice thing about having to move extra beds into storage was that once the kids were old enough for real beds, they'd already have them. They unloaded their purchases from the back of the truck and got everything safely hidden in the bedroom before deciding to call it a night. The adoption was still being kept quiet; first they were waiting for everything to be approved, now they decided to wait until they had the room all set. It could be a fun way to let people know.<p>

Thanksgiving was soon and it was being held at their house that year. Whenever the whole group gets together, people seem to be in every room of the house simply because there are so many people. They figured eventually someone would end up in there for some reason and start to ask why it was decorated for a baby boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy was definitely handier than Addison when it came to putting together the new furniture. She put together what she could by herself while Addison kept Sophia and Kynlee occupied and out of the way. It was going to take both of them to put together the crib, so it was going to wait until the girls were napping that afternoon.

"How did you get the rocking chair and changing table together by yourself? This thing is horrible and the directions don't really help. Can't we just call the guys to put it together like we did with Kynlee's furniture? It's so much easier to let them do it and just make a bunch of sandwiches and buy some beer for them," whined Addison.

"We will get it put together without calling any men to help. I thought you wanted Kynlee to be independent and not rely on men. What's that teaching her if we call Mark, Derek, and Owen every time we need to put something together? Thanksgiving is in four days. We need to get this together if we don't want it to be a complete wreck when everyone is here. Besides, we haven't gotten anything for it yet. If we get this done, we could go shopping when the girls wake up and drop Sophia off instead of making Callie come pick her up," Teddy suggested.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to drop her off. It really wasn't going to be a problem for me to come get her. She didn't cause any trouble did she? We've been having a problem with her not listening and she's already figure out that Mark is the more relaxed parent. When she doesn't like what Arizona or I tell her, she says 'dada' and points at the door," explained Callie. "I can already tell she's going to be using this three parents thing to her advantage. It's going to be interesting to see how this little guy does with two moms and Uncle Mark."<p>

"She was fine. The girls played, they're great together. It really wasn't a problem for us to drop her off. We're on our way to get everything for Thanksgiving. Since we had to go out anyway, we figured we'd save you the trip," Teddy said, before leaving the apartment; Addison was waiting in the car with Kynlee.

* * *

><p>Four days later, they had as much done in their son's room as they could with what they had for him. The furniture was put together, the clothes were in the dresser, and the bedding was on the bed. It definitely looked like a little boy's room, as sparse as it was. They were sure that once their friends found out about the adoption, they would be thrown a baby shower.<p>

As everyone finished their shifts at the hospital, they made their way to the Altman-Montgomery house. The meal was rather uneventful, but after the meal, Addison got Kynlee ready for bed and put her down. Arizona did the same with Sophia and put her down with Kynlee. About half an hour after they were asleep, Meredith noticed that Zola was almost asleep on Derek's lap.

"Is it okay if I put her down in the extra bedroom? She'll be fine if I put her in the middle of the bed," Meredith asked, lifting her daughter onto her hip.

Teddy shot Addison a look, who replied, "Yeah, that's fine. Let me know if you need anything for her."

They listened as Meredith made her way upstairs and open the door. A few minutes later, Meredith returned to everyone and held up her hand, much like a student would in class. "Can I ask why the bed is no longer in your extra bedroom and it's decorated for a baby boy?"

Immediately, everyone started to chatter before Teddy and Addison could explain. "Are you pregnant? How could you not tell us? How do you know you're having a boy? You can't be more than a month or two along," Arizona shot at them.

Taking a breath and reaching for Teddy's hand, Addison explained, "I'm not pregnant. During our trip to California after Kynlee's birthday, we met Amelia's friend Haley. Haley is now eight months pregnant with a baby boy she was planning to give up for adoption. She was having trouble finding the right family for him. She heard us talking about IVF and asked if we would ever consider adopting. We spent a day at the adoption agency. Everything was approved about a month ago. We should have a baby boy by Christmas."

"We didn't want to say anything before it was set and then we couldn't come up with a good way to tell anyone. We didn't want there to be all the gossip at the hospital there was with Kynlee. Knowing how the girls try to stay up so they don't miss anything, we figured one of them would need to be put down in the extra room and whoever would see it then and ask about it," continued Teddy.

The remainder of the evening was spent talking about how their hospital family continued to grow. Teddy and Addison thought for sure their news would be the highlight of the evening, but Mark just had to outdo them.

"Lexie, we have been through a lot since we met five years ago. We were driven apart and drawn back to one another several times since then. When we first got together, I thought you were going to be just another person for me, I never thought you would be the person for me. I love that even though you were pissed with me at first, you have come to love my daughter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make a family with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, but first, you don't have any more kids out there that are gonna make me pissed off at you?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Mark replied as he hugged Lexie.


	9. Chapter 9

A week after the very eventful Thanksgiving, Teddy and Addison were being thrown a baby shower by their friends. Like all the other baby showers the group ever had, it was held at the hospital. In the middle of the baby shower, Addison's phone went off. She had a very worried look on her face after checking the caller ID; the look was noticed by Teddy, who joined her in the hallway, away from the commotion of the party.

"Is everything okay?... How's she doing?... One of us will be there as soon as we can… We'll let you know what the plan is once we figure it out," was what Addison's side of the conversation sounded like.

"That was Amelia. Haley's in labor. I know it's early, but she's young, it's not uncommon for someone her age to go into labor a few weeks early. Amelia is with her, but they want one of us there as soon as possible," Addison explained.

Running her hands through her in disbelief that their son was coming, Teddy replied, "You go. You know all the baby stuff. I'll be fine with Kynlee for a few days. She and I can fly down this weekend and we can all fly home together."

"I think you should go. I got to have those special moments with Kynlee from carrying her and everything. You should have something special with him. Besides, you don't have any patients the rest of the day, I do. You go home, pack a bag quick and I'll get you on a flight and call you with the details."

"Okay. Give Kyn a hug and kiss for me. I'll miss you guys. Call me as soon as you have me on a flight," Teddy said as she took off towards the locker room to grab her purse.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Teddy was making her way through LAX to pick up a rental car as she called her wife to let her know she had arrived safely. She also called Amelia to get an update on how Haley was doing. Haley still wasn't ready to push, but would most likely be by the time Teddy got to the hospital. Of course, it was rush hour, so what was normally a forty-five minute drive took Teddy well over an hour. Amelia had told her what room Haley was in, so she made her way straight to the room. By the time she neared the room, she could hear Haley screaming and knew that she was pushing.<p>

As she entered the room, she was greeted by the sounds of a new baby's cries as the doctor placed him on Haley's chest. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here. How'd it go?"

"She did great. Does the little guy have a name?" The nurse asked; Haley had filled them in on the situation.

"Logan Micah Altman-Montgomery. I wanted Addison to come, but she insisted that I come and be the first to meet him," she said as she stroked his face. "She's going to talk to the chief about us getting some time off. We're both taking maternity leave at the same time for the first month or so, but that wasn't going to be for a few weeks. She's hoping she can come down with Kynlee soon."

* * *

><p>Logan was perfectly healthy. The doctors incorrectly predicted Haley's due date, so he wasn't as early as they thought he would be and was able to leave the hospital a few days after he was born. The social worker from the adoption agency met with them at the hospital to get Haley to sign the papers that couldn't be signed until after she had the baby. The adoption wouldn't be finalized for about three months, but Haley terminated her rights and Teddy and Addison were given legal guardianship.<p>

As much as Addison had wanted to join them in California, she wasn't able to, which meant that Teddy would be flying home with a newborn by herself. They didn't have any baby stuff at Amelia's house, so as much as Teddy wanted to stay a few days longer, it was going to be easier to head back to Seattle right away, even if that meant fighting the airport crowds with a newborn and everything that went with him.

Teddy lucked out that Logan slept most of the flight to Seattle. Addison was going to meet them at the airport with Kynlee. Kynlee was still too young to understand what was going on, but she did know that her momma had been gone and was coming back. They were waiting for Teddy and Logan in the chairs just outside of the security check, in an area where Addison could easily see the arrivals board to know when they had landed, even though Teddy was going to call once the plane had landed.

Hearing her phone chime, indicating she had just received a text. She checked her phone, then looked at Kynlee. "Momma's here, and so is your little brother." Kynlee began to scan the crowds, looking for her Momma.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Addison saw Teddy walking towards them. She put Kynlee back in her stroller and moved to a spot where she was sure they would be seen. Teddy spotted them and quickened her pace, glancing down at her son every few steps. He was awake now, taking in the atmosphere of the airport.<p>

Before Addison had a chance to take Logan from her, Teddy knelt down next to Kynlee's stroller. "Hi, sweetie. This is your new brother. His name is Logan. Were you good for mommy while I was gone? I really missed you," she said as she let Kynlee look over the baby in her arms.

Addison gave Kynlee a few minutes to take in the baby before she insisted on taking the infant from her wife's arms. "Hi, Logan. I'm your mommy. I might not have carried you like I did your big sister, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You were always supposed to be ours. Now let's get you home."

It was clear that Addison was not going to give up her son anytime soon, so Teddy took over pushing Kynlee's stroller as they made their way to baggage claim to pick up Teddy's suitcase and Logan's car seat. They had already purchased one for him, but in the hurry to leave, Teddy wasn't able to take it with her and bought another one in California.


End file.
